


DD

by Brespese



Category: DD Fist of the North Star|DD北斗の拳|DD Hokuto no Ken, 北斗の拳 | Hokuto no Ken | Fist of the North Star
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when DD Fist Of The North Star meets regular Fist Of The North Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	DD

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in like 10 minutes in ikea so sorry if it's rubbish

Kenshiro had been wandering the wasteland for months he'd seen and fought all sorts of people marauding gangs,martial artists and even Giants however somehow three small men with big heads and huge hands caught him by surprise  
What surprised him even more was when one of them with spikes hair went up to him and Said "Excuse me do you know Kanmon-Odori street is?  
Kenshiro was massively confused and in this confusion he responded with the most charismatic response ever "huh?"

Suddenly the most muscular out of the three little men grabbed the one who asked him for directions and screamed "BROTHER YOU FOOL YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME THE ONE WHO IS KNOWN AS THE KING OF ASKING DIRECTIONS ASK DIRECTIONS"  
Almost instantly after that the loud tiny man went up to Kenshiro and asked EXCUSE ME DO YOU KNOW WHERE KANMON-ODORI STREET IS" the third man had facial hair who happened to be the only one who hadn't talked to Kenshiro coughed up blood 

Kenshiro was starting to lose his patience, he decided he wanted to know who these tiny people were "Who the hell are you?" he asked  
The bearded man finally spoke he pointed to the man with pointy hair and said "That's Kenshiro" then he pointed to muscular guy and said "That's Raoh" after saying this "Toki" coughed up blood  
Kenshiro looked in disbelief on close inspection they did resemble him and his brothers

He was going to say something however from the distance he saw a gang coming towards them, suddenly he saw mini Toki pull up a futon and he saw mini Kenshiro and mini Raoh make a fighting pose  
Both Kenshiro, mini Raoh and mini Kenshiro were easily tearing through the gang, Kenshiro was just going through the motions making gang members insides explode however he was surprised when he saw gang members turning into stuffed animals and other blasting off into the sky with a twinkle, at one point both Kenshiro's hit the same pressure point Kenshiro said "you are already dead" and mini Kenshiro said "you are already cute" the gang member turned into a cute rabbit which then exploded from the inside 

Mini Kenshiro asked "so you don't know where Kanmon-Odori street is?"  
Kenshiro answered with "no" and watched as the three mini brothers walked off into the sunset, watching the brothers getting along well made Kenshiro feel slightly jealous 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
